Welcome to the YuGiOh world
by fishkisser
Summary: 3 girls from the "real world" get sucked into ygo. A smarty, an insaney, and a...????? The Yu-Gi-Oh characters are in for a surprise! R/R!
1. The Sleepover

A/N-Hi! Ok, this story wasn't just written by me, it was also written by animegirl101, and a chapter by InsaneBakura. If you haven't read their stories, you should. InsaneBakura's are wicked funny! I'm not just saying that because she's my friend. And animegirl101, she's a very descriptive and talented writer(so are you, Antzy! (don't ask), and a great editor. In fact, I wrote most of the story, but animegirl101 edited it, and made it extremely good. (if I do say so myself) Ok, enough of my blabber, and here's the story.  
  
Disclaimer-InsaneBakura came up with the idea, while she was trying to imagine what would happen if she met Bakura. But she never would have come up with it if it wasn't for the creator-guy, who's name slipped my mind. If anyone knows who made Yu-Gi-Oh, please tell me! But we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or why would we write fanfiction about it? We just own Kori (hehehe, person based on me), Kira(animegirl101), and Sarah(InsaneBakura).  
Ok, I'll really start the story now.  
"Oh my god!!!!" screamed Kori, as she pulled away from the  
  
big screen TV in her room. "I'm supposed to be at Kira's!" She  
  
quickly stood up and ran towards the door. But she glanced backward  
  
and saw a battle between Kaiba and Joey dancing across her TV. "Well,  
  
maybe she can wait..." She sat down and continued intently watching  
  
TV until...  
  
"Kori, aren't you supposed to be at Kira's birthday party?"  
  
her mother yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Kori hollered down the stairs, "I just must have  
  
forgot about it." She grabbed her sparkly blue coat from Old Navy and  
  
put it on. Then she ran downstairs, pulled the door open and stepped  
  
outside.  
  
It had snowed last night, first snow of the season. It was  
  
cold, but not bitterly cold, like Jack Frost was giving them a break.  
  
There were huge piles of perfect, glittery, untouched snow. But Kori  
  
didn't bother to marvel at the beauty. She ran across the street and  
  
stared up at Kira's house. Kira's house was pretty big, with a pool  
  
in back and a wraparound porch. Kori knocked on the bright red door  
  
and after a minute, Kira opened the door. She had a slight smile on  
  
her face and her short blond hair was hanging around her shoulders.  
  
"About time. Glad you could find time to make it," she said  
  
impatiently.  
  
"Sorry. I got carried away with, well, you know."  
  
"Oh my gosh, it's on? To the TV!" The two girls, giggling,  
  
ran towards the huge living room. This room was filled with trains,  
  
and had a huge ceiling that seemed to touch the sky. All the other  
  
girls followed Kira and Kori, especially one, who knew what they were  
  
watching...  
  
"Let me see!" Sarah, tall and willowy with brown hair, pushed  
  
through the masses of yelling girls. "What episode is it?"  
  
"When Kaiba comes to Duelist Kingdom in a helicopter, you  
  
know, the episode after Bakura becomes good," explained Kira.  
  
"Is Bakura in it?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yay! He's so cute!!!!!" She rolled over onto the couch  
  
squealing and giggling hysterically.  
  
"This is so stupid," said another girl. "Isn't this supposed  
  
to be a birthday party?" A bunch of other girls murmured in agreement.  
  
"I guess so," said Kori. She pulled her long blonde hair into  
  
a ponytail, her blue eyes sadly looking down.  
  
"Maybe, but what about Bakura? I love him!!!!!" exclaimed  
  
Sarah, her brown hair bouncing everywhere as she jumped up and down.  
  
"We'll see it some other time," said Kira.  
  
Later...  
  
As everyone else slowly drifted to sleep, Sarah suddenly  
  
became thirsty. She jumped up and shook Kori.  
  
"What is it? I'm so tired..." Kori started drifting back into sleep.  
  
"I'm wicked thirsty!!" Sarah said loudly, waking Kira up.  
  
"What's wrong? And what time is it?" said Kira sleepily.  
  
"I have no clue what time it is, and I'm thirsty, but I don't  
  
know where the water is."  
  
"Come on..." said Kira.  
  
"Wait, I'm coming too," said Kori. They all groggily got up  
  
and started slowly walking to the small kitchen. Kira got Sarah her  
  
water, while Kori started falling asleep over the big oak table.  
  
"Come on, Kori!!" Kira started dragging Kori downstairs.  
  
Kori, half asleep, started having an odd day dream. She dreamed that  
  
Kira, Sarah, and herself were in the TV show, Yu-Gi-Oh. She shook  
  
herself awake, and mumbled, "You know, I wish we could be in  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh."  
  
"Me too," said Kira and Sarah together.  
  
They found their way downstairs and fell asleep. When they  
  
woke up, they weren't in Kira's bedroom.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Ok, that was a weird first chapter, but it will get better. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
fishkisser (sk8Gr8) animegirl101 and InsaneBakura 


	2. Welcome to YuGiOh

A/N-Hi! Ok, nothing to say here, but please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Disclaimer-see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sarah slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She noticed some  
  
very animated bushes nearby. Then she looked down.  
  
"AHHH!!!!!!!!!! I'm animated!!!!!... Cool!!!!! I'm  
  
animated!!!" Her shouts woke up Kori, who stared very long at Sarah.  
  
"Geez, you look WEIRD!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Kori. And she did.  
  
Sarah's hair was extra wild, practically a circle mane around her  
  
cool brown animated eyes. Her eyes were sort of like Tea's, but  
  
smaller. She was wearing blue jeans and a green shirt. But Kori  
  
looked weird too. Her blonde hair was down, to her waist, spiraling  
  
and kinda like a younger Mai. Her eyes were sort of like Yugi's, but  
  
tiny. Kori was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. Kira then woke up  
  
and stared at them both. She was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans.  
  
She had a smaller version of Yami's eyes as her eyes.  
  
"AHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Kori shouted. Kira's short blonde hair  
  
surrounded her face in a pretty, tomboyish way, but the shock on her  
  
face made her face all stretched. Then Kira realized something.  
  
"I know where we are."  
  
"Where?" asked Sarah and Kori together.  
  
"Yu-Gi-Oh."  
  
Sarah and Kori started laughing, but then turned around and  
  
they realized that Kira was right. Sarah realized something else too.  
  
"BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah started running as fast as she could  
  
to the sleeping Bakura, and before the others could stop her , it was  
  
too late. Sarah had pounced on Bakura, hugging and kissing him, and  
  
no one could get her off. Not that anyone tried. Tea, Tristan, Joey  
  
and Yugi were staring in fascination at Kira and Kori, then, after a  
  
few high-pitched squeals from the unfortunate Bakura, at Sarah. After  
  
a few minutes, Joey finally mustered up the courage to ask a very  
  
important question.  
  
"Who the heck are you people?"  
  
"Uh, one second!" exclaimed Kori quickly, and pulled Kira  
  
into the bushes.  
  
"What should we say? I don't want them to think we're freaks!"  
  
"Too late for that," said Kira, thinking of Sarah.  
  
"Let's get Sarah off Bakura, and tell her to stop saying 'Oh  
  
my God, Bakura! Oh my God Bakura!' Then we can just tell them our  
  
names, and-"  
  
"Should we tell them that we know who they are?"  
  
"Sure, they already know that Sarah knows Bakura. We just  
  
won't tell them HOW we know them."  
  
"Okay!" Kori and Kira emerged from the bushes, and started  
  
running towards Sarah and the stressed out Bakura, but Sarah jumped  
  
up and ran crazily towards an approaching helicopter.  
  
"KAIBA!!!!!!" she screamed. The helicopter landed, and out  
  
jumped Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Oh my god!!!!!" screamed Sarah, and again, jumped on a guy.  
  
She started hugging and kissing him. But then she remembered Bakura.  
  
She stood up and started running towards Bakura, then remembered  
  
Kaiba.  
  
"WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THERE COULD BE SUCH A HARD  
  
DECISION??????NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah looked back and forth, but she  
  
couldn't decide between Kaiba and Bakura. Bakura ran towards Tristan  
  
and Joey for protection, but Kaiba was to shocked to move.  
  
Kori and Kira grabbed Sarah and dragged her to the bushes.  
  
"Sarah!!!!" hissed Kira. "You're such an idiot!!!"  
  
"But they're sooooooo cute!!!!!"  
  
"Well now they both think you're a freak!!"  
  
"Oh, well. Come on! I have to go slap Tea for being such a wuss."  
  
"No!" said Kori. "This is a time that we can actually get to  
  
meet them. I want Yami to help me with my game." She held up her  
  
Gameboy, which held Dark Duel Stories, and ran to Yugi.  
  
"Yugi-"  
  
"How do you know my name??? Who are you people???"  
  
"Drama Queen," Kori muttered. Then she said, "I'm Kori, the  
  
Bakura-obsessed nut is Sarah, and the other one is Kira. We know who  
  
you people are because of...uh...the Internet!!! Anyway, could you  
  
get Yami, I need his help on my game."  
  
"What? What game?"  
  
Kori pulled out her Gameboy, and showed Yugi her cards.  
  
"Those are really really bad."  
  
"I know. It's what they came with. But hey, I can still kick  
  
your butt with it!!!"  
  
"Mine???"  
  
"Yep, you are programmed into the game." Kaiba heard the word  
  
program, and he was over faster then a speeding bullet.  
  
"That's so cheap," he said mockingly.  
  
"I have a Gameboy Advance, but I left it at home. You know, I  
  
can't beat you on the game. But I can beat Weevil, Mai, Joey,  
  
Tristan, Yugi, and... I don't remember the others. Try to beat  
  
yourself with the cards the stupid game gave me."  
  
"I think another one's Espa Roba!" Kira shouted over from  
  
where she was busy keeping Sarah off Bakura.  
  
"Fine. You talk a lot," Kaiba said to Kori.  
  
"It's a gift."  
  
Kaiba turned on the game and selected himself and started  
  
dueling. After a few minutes he turned off the game with a red face.  
  
"I... I can't!" Then he stalked off muttering, "I'd rather  
  
talk with the other girl."  
  
Kira was now talking about the difference between dance and  
  
figure skating with Tea, and Sarah resigned to just talking with  
  
Bakura, who was crouching behind Joey and Tristan. Kaiba suddenly  
  
remembered Mokuba, when he heard Kira say, "If my brother Mike were  
  
here, Bakura wouldn't be the only one hiding." Kaiba stalked off into  
  
the woods, thinking dark thoughts about how he was going to torture  
  
Pegasus until he begged for mercy.  
  
"No!" shouted Sarah. "Don't go to Pegasus' castle!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Eventually, you and your brother will have your souls  
  
trapped in cards, and Yugi saves your butt, while almost dying  
  
himself!"  
  
"What?!?" said Bakura, Joey, Tea, Kaiba and Yugi.  
  
"And," said Sarah, on a roll. "Kaiba defeats Yugi, then Yugi  
  
discovers Yami, Tea defeats Mai, Yugi defeats Mai in the finals, Joey  
  
almost defeats Yugi when they duel to decide who gets to go against  
  
Pegasus, and Yugi defeats Pegasus!!!!!! Then Yugi gives Joey the  
  
money for his sister's operation, and Yugi gets his grampa back. And  
  
then something weird happens to Bakura, and-"  
  
Bakura, Joey, Tea and Yugi stared at Sarah in astonishment.  
  
"And you would know all this how?" said Kaiba skeptically.  
  
"Because you are all just cartoons drawn by some Japanese guy  
  
with no life and-" Sarah just realized what she said. "Whoops! Just  
  
kidding! I asked some psychic guy on the net, plus you guys are  
  
famous in America."  
  
"We are?" said Yugi, dazed.  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah. So something weird  
  
happens with Bakura, and the weird thing is-"  
  
Kira elbowed Sarah in the ribs. "Don't tell them what happens  
  
with Bakura!" she hissed.  
  
"Oh, right. Never mind."  
  
"Ok, lets do something else now." 


	3. A Very Strange Day

A/N-this has taken a long time to post, even though it has been typed for months. Please R/R!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer-see chap. 1  
  
Chapter 3 A Very Strange Day  
  
The next day, Kira, Kori, and Sarah, (who was attempting to hold hands with Bakura), were walking beside Tea, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Kaiba, and Yugi were through the forest. Kaiba was still trying to beat himself on Kori's game, Kira and Tea were still arguing about what was better, figure skating or dancing, Bakura was hiding from Sarah behind Joey and Tristan, and Kori and Yugi were trying to heal Sarah's broken heart. Conversations were like this:  
  
"Figure Skating!"  
  
"Is she gone???"  
  
"I lost!"  
  
"He's not that cute."  
  
"No, dance!!!"  
  
"But I taped his picture to my pillow!"  
  
"I lost again!!!!"  
  
"Oh, God! Save me!!!"  
  
"Figure Skating!!!"  
  
"You taped his picture to your pillow???"  
  
"Darn this stupid game!"  
  
Conversation continued like this until they heard a high pitched scream coming from the woods. Kira, Sarah, Kori, Bakura, Tristan, Tea, Joey, Yugi and Kaiba all started running towards the scream, and there was Mai, being harassed by some huge punk.  
  
"God, he's even bigger in person!" Kori whispered to Kira.  
  
"I know!!! I also think he's even uglier in person!"  
  
"Yugi! Lay off that guy! You almost die because he tries to burn you to a crisp, but then the Millennium Puzzle and Yami protect you, and us too, it's stupid, because you eventually beat Mai by doing the Black Luster Ritual!" said Sarah, in one breath. As she was gasping for air, Yugi changed to Yami and challenged the pyromaniac to a duel. "Oh well," Sarah sighed. "Then at least don't let him pull out his castle thingy card! Attack his Life Points directly!" she screamed.  
  
"God!" thought Tea. "And I thought I was protective! She must have dumped Bakura for him! But I know that he'll win! Our friendship will pull us through!"  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Kori told her. "I know what your thinking! Our friendship will pull us through, no matter what happens!!! Get a life!!!" Tea glared at Kori, and so Kori walked over to Mai and started talking to her.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"My sister is obsessed with you."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!?????"  
  
"She has, um, read about you, and she also is obsessed with Pegasus and guacamole. She even has a song."  
  
"Oh, yes! My many adoring fans!"  
  
"Mostly boys like you in America, and not because of you, but because of your shirt."  
  
"WHAT?????!!!!!"  
  
"Um, never mind."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
r/r!!!!!  
  
fishkisser  
  
sk8 gr8 


	4. The Trio Millenium Stars

A/N-Sorry! It took sooooo long to get Animegirl101 to send this to me. Um. Send in the reviews!!!! ^_^ There's only 7! -_-;; This chapter's kinda boring, but animegirl101 kinda insisted that I had to have it. She's the one that came up with the "Trio Millenium Stars" so if you have a problem with them, don't blame me!!!!! ^_~ hehe. Disclaimer-If I owned YGO, why would I write fan fiction on it? Actually, that would be kinda fun. But I don't own it. Review, please!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Eventually Yami beat the weird punk and changed back to Yugi, and everyone continued walking. Joey got into an argument with Tristan and ran off, and everyone decided that he just needed some time alone, so they stopped to rest to wait for him. Two hours passed. They became worried, and they decided that they had to look for Joey. Bakura and Kaiba and went one way, Tristan and Tea went another way, and Yugi, Kori, Kira, and Sarah went a different way. Sarah, Kori, Kira, and Yugi were running along the riverside when Sarah spotted an opening in the rock face.  
  
"I bet Joey's in there!" she said.  
  
"Of course he is!" Kori muttered to her. "He's fighting Bandit Keith's cronies!"  
  
"Let's go then!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
The four went into the cave and started walking. Suddenly, they heard someone calling them.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!"  
  
They looked back towards the entrance and saw Tristan, Tea, Kaiba and Bakura running towards them.  
  
"We think Joey's somewhere in here," Sarah informed them as they ran up.  
  
"Ok! Let's find him then!" Tristan said.  
  
Everyone began running down the passageway. After a few minutes, Sarah asked, "Where's Bakura?"  
  
"I dunno. We didn't take any turns," Tea said.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" someone screamed from behind them.  
  
"That sounds like Bakura!" Tea exclaimed.  
  
Bakura suddenly came into view, running at top speed. "Get this thing off me!" he screamed, of the skeleton that was attached to his back.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone started screaming and running, except Sarah.  
  
"I'll save you Bakura!" She ran up to him and knocked off the skeleton.  
  
"Thanks," Bakura panted. He fell on the ground with exhaustion.  
  
Sarah smiled sweetly. "You're welcome."  
  
"Ok, lets keep moving," said Kori.  
  
They continued to walk deeper and deeper into the cave. They took several turns, and soon, they were hopelessly lost.  
  
"I think we're hopelessly lost," said Kira, as they stopped to rest again.  
  
"Yeah," Kori agreed.  
  
"Hey, my foot just stepped on a switch!" Bakura said.  
  
A low rumbling sound began, and it grew louder and louder.  
  
"What's that?" Yugi asked nervously.  
  
The rumbling was growing even louder, and suddenly, a huge boulder burst into view and began rolling towards then.  
  
"RUN!!!!!!!!!!" Kira screamed. Everyone began running, tearing like heck along the passage.  
  
"Oh, no!!!!! It's gaining!!!!!" Tea shouted.  
  
"Keep running!!!!!" Yugi yelled.  
  
The group came to a fork in the passageway. Kori made a swift decision. "Split up!!!!!" she yelled. Kira, Sarah, and Kori ran down one passageway. Yugi, Tristan, Bakura, Kaiba, and Tea ran down the opposite passage. The boulder followed Yugi, Tristan, Bakura, Kaiba, and Tea, so Kira, Sarah, and Kori slowed to a walk.  
  
"What do we do now?" Kira asked.  
  
"Why don't we find out where this passage goes?" Sarah said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The three girls continued walking, until, they suddenly burst into a giant open space. In the center of the room was a raised platform with a little box lying on it.  
  
"What is this place?" Sarah asked wonderingly.  
  
"I dunno." Kori answered. "What's that?" she pointed to the box.  
  
"It's a box. Can't you see that?" Sarah answered sarcastically.  
  
"I know it's a box! What do you think is inside it?"  
  
"I don't know. How about we open it?"  
  
So the three girls opened the box. Nestled inside were three golden star pendents. One was blue, one was green, and one was red. On each star was an Egyptian Eye.  
  
"What are they?" Kori asked.  
  
"The Trio of Millennium Stars," Kira answered.  
  
"How'd you know that?"  
  
Kira pointed to the lid of the box. "It says so right here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I've got a question. How come, whenever I watch the TV show or go on the site, I never see these stars?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I've got no clue. I don't think these are supposed to exist though. Maybe they exist because we're in the story," Kira answered.  
  
"Maybe," Kori said. "So, what do we do with them?"  
  
"I guess we take them, and keep them hidden from Bakura Because we know he turns evil."  
  
"Got that, Sarah?" Kori said warningly.  
  
"Yes," Sarah said sadly. "But can I just--?"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Kori and Kira shouted together.  
  
"Ok. Just one question. What about Pegasus?"  
  
"Well, we know he kinda disappears, so we don't really HAVE to, but maybe we should, just in case," Kira said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Suddenly, Kira noticed a door on the other side of the room. "Maybe we can get out of here over there!!"  
  
They walked over to the door and opened it. It led down a large and dark passageway.  
  
"Maybe we should camp out in this room tonight," Sarah suggested nervously.  
  
"All right. We can find the others in the morning."  
  
The next day, Sarah, Kori, and Kira began walking down the passageway they had discovered the night before. After about four hours, they came to a door. Sarah opened the door and stepped through it.  
  
"Hey! There are the others!" she shouted, pointing to a group of people standing at the end of the hallway she had stepped into.  
  
"Hey!!!!! Guys!!!!!" Kori shouted, as Kira, Sarah and her began to run towards the other people.  
  
One of them turned. "Hey!!!!! You found us!!!!!" Bakura's relieved voice rang out.  
  
"Yeah. Don't ask how. Long story. So, what are you doing?"  
  
"Yugi and Joey are dueling the Paradox Brothers."  
  
"Oh, ok. Have they summoned the Gate Guardian yet?"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Eventually, Yugi and Joey beat the Paradox Brothers and solved their riddle of which door to go through. They group made their way down the chosen passageway and found themselves in sunlight.  
  
"All right! Now I can see what I'm doing on this game!" Kaiba shouted joyfully.  
  
"Yeah, ok, whatever. I'm just glad to be out of that cave," Sarah said.  
  
"Me too," everyone else agreed.  
  
They continued walking along the path towards Pegasus' castle.  
  
^_^;; ^_^;; ^_^;; ^_^;; ^_^;; ^_^;; ^_^;; ^_^;; ^_^;; ^_^;;  
  
cool! I love that face!!!!! ^_^;; It's sooooooooooo cool!!!!!  
  
So. what do ya think?  
  
Review!!!!!  
  
fishkisser  
  
Sk8 gr8 


End file.
